Encyclopedia Hiigara:About
Encyclopedia Hiigara (short: EH, also known as Homeworld Wiki) is largest Homeworld encyclopedia, created by fans for fans of Homeworld universe. History First notes about Encyclopedia Hiigara come from March 2004, when Ishaar Niirfa created detailed fanon description of several factions in Homeworld Universe, including Hiigaran Federation, Taiidan Imperium, and more. These were first such detailed descriptions of factions, and soon become great source of inspiration for many fans of Homeworld. Encyclopedia Hiigara however, soon become much more, wiki project created by Ishaar under little changed nick by Niirfa-sa. Wikia was found on 9 August 2005 as a branch of Wikipedia created to expand greatly on Homeworld and all its elements. However it wasn't very successful at first days, and till end of 2005 Encyclopedia had got only 9 articles and 2 wikias. Year 2006 was bit more successful, and Encyclopedia manage to end it with 138 articles, and 5 editors. Most successful month of year 2006 was May, when 2 active wikias manage to create average 2 articles per day, writing 76 articles, and making 251 edits. Year 2007 was much more successful for Encyclopedia. In January there were 3 active wikias. In March SkywalkerPL joined wikia, making enough edits to adopt Encyclopedia on 12 April 2007, because of prolonged absence of wikia founder. New administrator broke off with wikipedia making Homeworld Wiki much more unrelated to Wikipedia, and slowly rewriting articles copied from it. In May wikia manage to get 5 new contributors, 47 new articles, and 584 edits, which is result not beaten till this day. In that time first bot for EH was created, it was Progenitor Mover, and number of Categorised articles was increased over 10%. Till the end of 2007 EH reached over 350 articles. Beginning of year 2008 brought new milestone, there were in total 20 editors who managed to reach 400 articles in March, yet most notably Encyclopedia was appreciated by Relic itself and was featured on official Relic website. Currently Encyclopedia has got articles, is part of wikia Gaming Hub, and keeps track on most recent events in Homeworld Universe. You too can join Encyclopedia Hiigara, each new editor is very welcome. Milestones 2005 * 9 August - Encyclopedia is found by Niirfa-sa 2006 * May - 100 articles, first time more then 1 article per day, first time over 100 edits 2007 * May - first time more then 5 active editors, first time over 500 edits, total number of registered editors reached 10 wikians * April - 100 images * 1 April - 200 articles (article number 200 is Progenitor Plasma Cannon) * 12 April - SkywalkerPL adopts Encyclopedia Hiigara * 27 April - New layout of main page is created (v. 2.0), Community Events begun to track all important events in Homeworld universe, and on Encyclopedia * 21 July - 300 articles (article number 300 is Kim Paktu) * 28 August - Homeworld wiki joins Wikia Gaming Hub * 28 September - 500 images (image number 500 is moddb.com icon) * 13 November - Layout v. 2.5 is done, Encyclopedia moves to Quartz Sapphire skin, allowing users to rate articles 2008 * February - total number of registered editors reached 20 wikians * 9 March - 400 articles (article number 400 is HWC Campaign: Aiowa System) * 8 April - Relic Entertainment features Encyclopedia Hiigara on it's site * 8 August - Layout v. 3.0 is done, Encyclopedia moves to Monaco skin * November - since February there has been 20,000 visitors of Encyclopedia Hiigara See Also * Sysops * * Community Portal Category:Encyclopedia Hiigara Category:Websites